Giving up on love
by pirateprincessx1
Summary: Basically Hiro dumped Suguru. And Suguru isn't too happy. Is the band in trouble? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

-I don't own Gravitation. This is my 4th fanfic of the series. I decided to go in a new route. I hope you like it!-

Giving up on Love…

Chapter 1- The Breakup

"Suguru-kun" Hiro-san says to me softly, "I don't think I could do this anymore."

I blinked. What exactly was he talking about?

"I don't think we could work anymore." He says.

I blink for a second time. What the hell is he saying? Does he want to quit the band?

Hiro-san gets out of bed, and puts his pants back on. I sit in bed, with the blankets over my naked body.

Hiro-san pulls an arm in his shirt. "Us. I don't think it's going to work anymore…" he says softly.

I still sit in the bed, trying to comprehend what is going on. Then I realize…

"You're dumping me?" I say as softly as he was talking.

Hiro-san looks back at me and he is frowning. "Yes." He says still softly…

I blink for a third time. I can't believe it!

"I hope this doesn't make things awkward between us. You know the band." He remarks.

I blink for the fourth time. "Oh no." I lie, "Nothing's going to change. It'll be like when before, when we were band mates and nothing more." That was when I was madly in love with him and he didn't even pay attention to me. Just to Shindo-san.

Hiro-san puts on a fake smile and says, "That's good." He picks up his bag and leaves the apartment. He leaves his key on the counter. I just sit there and think of what just happened.

It just happened so fast that I didn't have a chance for it to sink in. Hiro-san just dumped me. He just _dumped me! _I lie down on the bed and look up on the ceiling.

It finally sinks in after a while. It hits me like a truck. I start to cry. I curl up in my blankets in my bed and cry.

Then I realize I have work today. So I just call in sick. There's no way that I could ever look at him the same way again, without making things awkward. I just can't look at him again today, the day that he _dumped me!_

Sakano-san says that it's too bad that I'll be missing out today. He isn't mad because this is my first time being out. He asks me what is wrong.

"I have a cold." I lie with my stuffy nose, "And it's really bad." I sniff to keep my nose from running. I couldn't tell him the truth.

"I hope you get better." He replies, "Do you need anything?"

"No." I lie again, I really needed a hug, "and I just need some time to rest."

"How long do you think you're going to be out?" he asks. You never know how long you're going to be out with a cold, so why is he asking?

"I don't know." I say to him, "Maybe a whole week, maybe just for today. I should just go to bed now and rest. I need to get better…"

"Oh right." He says apologetically, "Get better soon." Then he hangs up.

I hang up too. Then I crawl into bed. I just remember that I'm still naked, from the fun I had last night. The fun _we_ _had, _before he _dumped me._

I go into the bathroom and take shower. The hot water wakes me up more than I was before. I get some soap in my eye, because I wasn't looking at what I was doing. I'm too preoccupied thinking of him.

When he and I first got together, I couldn't help myself from singing in the shower. He thought it was cute, when he either walked in when I took one, or when he came on in to join me.

I catch a tear falling from my eye. Damn soap. It hurts. I flush my eye out with the water that is coming down from the nozzle. Then I try to get the soap out by blinking. I just can't believe I got soap in my eye. I can't believe he dumped me.

I get out of the shower and put a towel around myself. Then I go to the sink to brush my teeth. My eye still looks red in the mirror. The other one looks red too. Before I realize it I start crying again. Damn soap. Damn love.

I look at my phone to see if I have any messages after I come out of the bathroom all dressed.

None. I knew it. If it was Shindo-san staying home maybe he'd have 100 messages on the phone. Sakano-san would call to see if he was ok. K-san would call him to haul his ass into work or he's going to get his head blown off. Or Hiro-san would call…

I put the phone down on the table. Of course no one would call; Sakano-san must have told them that I was sick. Then they probably would have taken it true. Except Hiro-san would take it as false. He knows that I'm not sick. He's the one that dumped me this morning after all.

I need to watch TV or something. I need to get my mind of that guy.

I go to my computer and play my RPG. That's the way to get my mind of him, killing whatever monster comes my way viciously.

I slice the head off of a couple ogres. Then stab three trolls in the heart. My phone rings.

I pick it up. It's Shindo-san. I'm surprised.

"Fujisaki," He says to me, "Are you ok?"

The lead singer is asking the lowly keyboardist how he is doing? I'm shocked!

"I feel better than I did this morning." I say to him. Well, I won about 1000 points in the last hour, so that cheered me up.

"That's good." He says back, "Call me if you need anything."

"Sure." I say hesitantly, "I'll call." What the hell is up with today? I wonder if he knows what happened.

"Ok." He says softly. The same soft tone Hiro-san was using today. I'm guessing he knows.

How come when someone is talking about something bad or something bad just happened, why is it always in a soft voice? Why? Well at least we didn't end in a big fight or anything like that. We hardly fought, actually.

Shindo-san and Yuki-san always fight. It's more like Yuki-san yells and Shindo-san cries. And they seem ok, at times…

I go back to my RPG. Then I give up then go to bed. I think I'm up for work tomorrow.

-That's the first chapter! I hope you liked it! I have a feeling I'm going to be hated for this fanfic, but I wanted to write it. Please review it! Next chapter will be up soon!-


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Gravitation. Last chapter Hiro dumped Suguru. Let's see their first day at work as exes.-

Chapter 2- Awkward…

I walk into the conference room and only Nakano-san is in there. I can't sneak back out because he saw me. I have no other choice but to sit at the table with him.

I sit as far away from him as possible. To avoid looking at him, I look through my music. I need to practice. I didn't get a chance yesterday, because I was… reluctant to do so. But why did I have to come in today? I should of stayed home another day, to catch up on practicing.

I could feel his eyes on me. I glance at him for a minute. I hide my face with one of the sheets of music. He is staring at me.

I can't understand the look on his face. It's not mad. It's not sad. It's not even happy. It's plain. It has no expression. I look at his face a little. I can feel a blush coming on my cheeks.

I go back to my music. There is a blush on my cheeks. I can hear Nakano-san chuckle. I look at him again. He's hiding his face with his hand, and he's still looking at me.

When our eyes meet, I organize my music, and get up to leave. Just then the rest of them walk in. I sit back down.

Shindo-san pulls a chair up next to me. Not Nakano-san, but me! I look at him. He looks back and smiles. I smile back at him. Then I look at K-san, who starts talking.

"Sales are up since we went on our last tour." K-san says, "The concerts were broadcasted on TV, so a lot of people saw it and liked it." He smiles now. His smiles always scare me.

I look at Shindo-san again. He's smiling too, but still looking at me. I blush.

"That's all for today!" K-san says, "We'll start discussing songs for the next album tomorrow."

All of us get up. Nakano-san is the first to leave. He didn't say good bye to anyone. K-san is next, and Sakano-san is to follow. All left in the room is Shindo-san and I.

I'm about to leave and then he grabs my sleeve. I look back at him.

"Do you want to get a drink tonight?" Shindo-san asks me.

I look into his eyes. He wants to go out and drink? Well, since now I'm 18 I can go with him.

"Yes." I say to him, "We could talk too."

Shindo-san smiles at me. I can't believe I said that to him. I'm usually a person that doesn't spill their guts out to other people, especially people like Shindo-san.

We go to the bar where he always goes. He tells me he used to work here. I say "cool."

The waiter asks us what we want to drink. I say a Shirley Temple... Shindo-san looks at me weird. Then he says, "Shirley Temple?" I nod. He says to the waiter, "Two beers."

I never had a beer before. The only alcoholic beverage I had was wine and I only had it at dinner with Nakano-san.

"Give me two beers too!" I shout at the waiter.

Shindo-san looks at me with the same weird face. "You know those beers were for the both of us, right?" he asks.

I just smile at him and say "I want to get hammered!"

Shindo-san gives me the same look a third time. "I've never seen this side of you." He says shockingly.

"I've never seen it either…" I say back to him.

The waiter comes back with our four beers and I grab one and start chugging. Then when the glass is finished I start to talk.

"Guys are bitches!"I say.

Shindo-san nods his head in agreement. We clink glasses. I'm on my second beer.

"Why would Hiro dump such a nice guy like you?" he says to me, "You can be an ass sometimes, but you're nice."

"I don't know."I reply, "He never told me."

"The same with me, Yuki always kicks me out of the house and doesn't tell me why." He says getting another sip.

I'm finished with my second glass. I ask for a third. Shindo-san is on his second still.

I start to cry a little. "I miss him!"I say.

Shindo-san pats me on the back. "It's ok." He says wiping my eyes.

"You're such a good friend!" I say hugging him.

Shindo-san looks into my eyes and says that we should call a cab or something.

When the cab comes, we have to hold on to each other. We're really drunk…

In the cab, Shindo-san says, "We should do this again sometime."

I agree. Besides the hangover I'm going to have tomorrow I had a good time.

When the cab gets to my apartment building, Shindo-san walks me to my door. We look into each other's eyes and then kiss.

After we do it, we start laughing like crazy. And tell each other this has to be a secret. As I open the door, he walks away and waves back at me.

When I get inside, I fall on my bed, fully dressed, but I took off my shoes. Then I start to fall asleep, thinking how awkward things are going to be tomorrow since we kissed.

-There's the 2nd chapter. It was very weird; I felt it as I was writing it. When Suguru is drunk he acts like Shuichi. But the next day at work is going to be really awkward since the kiss… If you like this chapter or hate it, review! Next chapter will be up soon!-


	3. Chapter 3

-I don't own Gravitation, as usual. Last chapter Shuichi and Suguru kissed! How this going to change things? Let's find out and see.-

Chapter 3-Friends

The next morning I wake up with a monster hangover, like I thought I would. Then I try to remember what happened last night.

Then I remember, Shindo-san and I kissed. We _kissed_ last night. I think there was some tongue involved too. Ew…

I heard that when people are drunk, their true feelings come out. So now I'm pondering if it really did mean something? Am I secretly in love with Shindo-san?

I just scared myself. How could I fall in love with a guy like him? He's such an idiot! Then I think, maybe he's in love with me.

I get out of bed. I take a couple aspirin. Then I head into the shower to get ready for work.

When I get into work, Shindo-san is there waiting for me with a warm and friendly smile. The smile makes me blush.

Nakano-san isn't there yet. Actually it's just me and Shindo-san, there so far. K-san and Sakano-san are in the conference room. We're in the practice room.

I want to ask him how he really feels about me, but I know it will just complicate things between us. Plus he has Yuki-san.

For now, Shindo-san and I are friends. I wonder what Nakano-san and I are now.

He walks into the room. A shiver goes down my spine. He goes to his guitar, and starts to play. I guess he isn't talking to either Shindo-san or I. This must be his way of showing us he wants to practice.

Shindo-san goes behind the mike. I go behind my keyboard and we start to play. K-san and Sakano-san walk in. I guess they sense the tension in the room. I could tell by the look on their faces.

We had a good practice, despite no one was talking to each other. I'm thinking this as Shindo-san is walking me home. Our next album is going to come out in a couple months. Shindo-san and I need to write songs together. I just hope this whole thing is resolved, by the time this album comes out. I don't want another "I'm quitting the band" claim.

Shindo-san says he'll call Nakano-san to see if he was ok. He also says that he thinks that Nakano-san isn't doing ok.

I think it's a good idea. I'm not ready to start talking to him yet. I just got dumped a couple days ago. Maybe in a week I'll be ready.

At my door, Shindo-san gives me a hug and says everything is going to work itself out somehow.

I hug him back and hope that it really is going to be ok. He kisses me on the cheek. I blush a little.

He leaves me after I open the door. Shindo-san has to go home to Yuki-san. I wave to him as he walks to the open elevator.

Shindo-san and I are friends. That's a good thing I guess. But we're not supposed to be this close. In fact, I can barely stand the guy. I can't believe what happened, drunk or not. But it's good to have him by my side. If he went to Nakano-san's side, I would have no one.

Now that I think about it, Nakano-san has no one. Unless somehow this thing gets solved, the band is in trouble. Nothing has happened yet, but it will, soon.

I'm worried. I don't want to lose my job because the first guy I ever loved just decided to up and leave me. I have to start acting civil to him. I need to start talking to him, even if it's only about work. It's the only way to keep all of our jobs. And plus if I don't do this on my own, K-san will threaten us both at gun point unless we make up. I take off my clothes and change into my pajamas. The ones with the dinosaurs that he thought were so cute. I need to start buying my own clothes. My mother sends me mine and she thinks I'm still a five year old or something.

I take off the pajamas and decide to just wear my boxers to bed. I'll go shopping after work tomorrow. Maybe I'll ask Shindo-san to come with me, even though he has horrible fashion sense. I need some male bonding time with my new friend.

I cuddle up with my pillow and think, "I miss him." Then I go to sleep.

-There's the third chapter. I had a lot of writer's block during it. If you like the story so far, please review!! Next chapter will hopefully be up soon!-


	4. Chapter 4

-I don't own Gravitation. So now Shuichi and Suguru are friends. And Shuichi is going to talk to Hiro for the first time in about 3 days. Let's see what he said. –

Chapter 4- Die!

I can't believe it. I can't freaking believe it! Shindo-san nods when I ask if it's true. It's from Nakano-san's mouth these words. The words that I wish weren't true. He's back together with Ayaka.

Apparently, she gave him a huge love confession or something and he fell back in love with her. I seriously think that everything that comes out of that bitch's mouth is fake. I know that's a mean thing to say but I really don't like her.

When she first went out with Nakano-san he was just a filler until Yuki-san came back to her. Yuki-san fell in love with Shindo-san, so she lost him. She lied and said she loved Nakano-san so much, but I knew that she was lying.

When they broke up it hurt Nakano-san a lot. He missed a couple days of work, and when he came back he didn't do that well with his practicing. I knew he was depressed. I comforted him, Shindo-san did too.

Now that I think about it was I just a _filler?_ Was I _rebound boy? _Just the person he just had until Ayaka revealed her true love to him? Was I all that? I'm mad. I'm _really _mad…

But at work I have to act civil. I have to act like I'm not still in love with him, which I'm not. I'm just mad!!

Shindo-san asks if I'm alright. I say that I am and I laugh a little. I really feel like killing someone. Or going to bed and crying myself to sleep. Either one is what I really want to do, but I can't because Shindo-san is walking me to work. And I really don't want to explain my feelings to him, again.

That's just the type of person I am. I bottle it up and finally when I'm alone I let it all out. I just can't let my feelings out in front of people. Most of my life I was solitary, so my mind set is still on that.

When we get into work, Nakano-san is happy. He hasn't looked this happy since about 5 days ago when we fell asleep in each other's arms for the last time.

I say "hey" to him and make my way to my keyboard. Shindo-san says "hey" as well and talks to him for a little while.

The conversation lasted about a minute and a half, no more than that. Then after it, Shindo-san goes behind his mike and we start to practice. K-san and Sakano-san look pleased standing at the door, "seeing us boys finally pull ourselves together and doing work. (K-san's words)." Sakano-san agrees that is a good thing.

Behind my keyboard, I don't think of Nakano-san. I think of want key that I have to press to make this song sound right. I remember when I first liked him; I always messed up on the songs because I was staring into his eyes. Now I'm just staring at the keys and occasionally looking at Shindo-san for a cue.

And every time that I look into Nakano-san's eyes now, I feel hate and not love. There are no butterflies in my stomach. There's only daggers left in my heart from what he did to me, and there's somehow a new one stabbing me every day. Today's new pain hurts almost as bad as the day that he dumped me. Once practice is finished, everyone leaves the room. Shindo-san has to rush home to Yuki-san because he's in a good mood today. Sakano-san is going to see Seguchi-san. And K-san is going home to polish his guns. All that is left in the room is Nakano-san and I.

He walks up to me and says, "Good practice today huh?"

I agree with him, but only nod. I don't say anything to him. I just try to leave there as soon as possible.

Nakano-san keeps on talking. "So how are you?" he says.

I bite my lip and reply, "Fine." I keep it short. I want to leave but my papers are all out of control and not going in to my bag the right way.

"Umm…" Nakano-san says uncomfortably, "You and Shuichi are hanging out now?" I can tell he wants this convocation not to die.

"Yes." I say still trying to get the papers in my bag the right way. This is so awkward. I just want him to stop talking to me, so I could leave and go home and do whatever I do.

"That's cool." He responds, "We haven't hung out in a while." I couldn't tell if he was talking about us or me and Shindo-san. "All three of us should hang out some time."

I have no idea why, but that made me crack. "It'll be fun." He says still trying to keep the convocation and this friendship alive. I didn't want either to be alive.

"I'm sorry Nakano-san." I say calmly, "I honestly hate you now. I kinda rather die than hang out with you, at all. I'm truly sorry. We can still be band mates. And that's ALL we're being."

Nakano-san has a look of complete shock on his face. I was surprised at myself too. I said that I rather _die_ than to hang out with him.

I just leave the room with my bag all disarray and I start to go home. I leave Nakano-san with his shocked face. I just shut the door behind myself and walk to the elevator.

I can't believe. I can't freaking believe it. I said that I hated him. I said it to his face. The man that I once loved. The man that I now hate. He knows that I hate him He knows that I rather _die_ than to hang out with him and Shindo-san. I will hang out with Shindo-san on my own. I just can't believe I did that.

-Originally Suguru was going to tell Hiro to go die. But I a) thought it was too mean and b) couldn't really fit it in here. So if you like this chapter please review! Next chapter will be up soon!-


	5. Chapter 5

-I don't own Gravitation. So, Suguru told Hiro off. Let's see how that works out.-

Chapter 5-Selfish

Shuichi-san blinked when I told him about me telling Nakano-san how I felt.

"Tell me again what you said to him." he asks me.

"I said that I rather die, than to hang out with him again." I say blushing. This kind of embarrasses me…

Shuichi-san nods and says, "This is going to be hard to fix. But it's his own fault for being selfish and dumping you. He should have known you'll be kinda bitter."

"I'm not bitter…." I say taking a bite out of some mu shoo chicken.

Shuichi-san and I are sitting in my living room eating takeout. Yuki-san kicked him out of the house, again. So I offered him to stay the night. Plus, I really needed to tell him this news.

"But do you think things are going to be awkward, well again, since I said this to him?" I ask.

Shuichi-san chews the food in his mouth. "I don't know." He says after swallowing, "I actually have no idea how he's going to be tomorrow. I would say apologize to him, but the guy kinda deserves it. He did break your heart after all."

I don't dignify that with a response. I just take another bite of the chicken.

"Did he ask you about me?" I ask him, "Like what was up with me saying something like that."

"I don't really know. I left my phone at the house. I didn't get a chance to see my messages." He says taking a ship of soda.

I eat some rice and drink some of my ice green tea. I don't drink soda. I watch as Shuichi-san eats some lobster sauce. He gets some on his shirt. He's such an idiot. I hand him a napkin. He thanks me as he wipes the food off of his shirt. I smile and say that he's welcome.

There's still a huge stain on his shirt. I say to him, "Take it off."

He gives me a confused look. I explain, "So I could throw in the washing machine to get the stain off."

Shuichi-san nods and takes it off. He has a blue undershirt on underneath. I take his shirt and go put in the washing machine, with some detergent.

I put a blanket over Shuichi-san's shoulders after I return from the laundry room. I could tell he was shivering. He thanks me again. I tell him he's welcome again.

I sit on the couch next to him. He opens the blanket and lets me in. I accept his gesture and cuddle up next to him. I blush from the warmth.

We start to watch our old music videos. The ones were Nakano-san and I was still together. I could see the love he had for me in his eyes. I could see the love I used to have for him, as well.

I take the remote and turn it to another channel. It seems selfish, but I didn't want to see the look we used to have in our eyes from back then.

I guess Shuichi-san understands. We start to watch something else. I forget the name of the show. It's a type of criminal investigation type of show.

In it some girl got shot and the team is trying to find out the killer by finding clues and such. I never watched one of these shows, but I guess I'll watch it now.

Shuichi-san doesn't really like it. The dead body grosses him out. When they show it he comes closer to me and puts his head into my shoulder to cover his eyes. I keep it on for this reason. I guess I am selfish.

The show is over and the killer was some guy she refused to date. I knew he was the killer 15 minutes into the show. Shuichi-san gets out of the little cave he made out of the blanket and my shoulder.

"Is it over?" he asks.

"Yes." I say patting his head.

"I don't want to watch anything like that again!" he says putting his head back onto my shoulder.

Even though I hate gory things, I'll watch a show like that again if Shuichi-san puts his head on my shoulder again. Now I know why boys take their girls to scary movies.

"I think I'm going to have nightmares." He says.

I'm thinking that it wasn't that bad. I flinched a little, but it wasn't horrible.

"You can climb into bed with me." I say to him.

Shuichi-san puts his head back on my shoulder and thanks me again. I put my hand on his head and say it's alright. Then I kiss the top of his head.

We decide to go to bed; it's past midnight. I put on my penguin pajamas. Shuichi-san takes off his pants and comes into bed with me in his boxers and his undershirt. We cuddle under the blankets because the bed is small. I fall asleep with Shuichi-san in my arms.

I wake up and Shuichi-san's lips are on top of mine. I kind of like it. Shuichi-san gets his lips off of mine and whispers, "Yuki." Then he opens his eyes.

He must be shocked it's me and not his lover. He jumps out of the bed and falls to the floor blushing. I blush a little too. It got me a tiny bit "excited", if you get what I mean.

Shuichi-san looks into my eyes and says that he's sorry. I say it's ok. He gets off the floor and I get out of bed. I open my closet and get out my outfit for the day. Then I let Shuichi-san take a peek inside to see what he wants to wear.

He picks out an outfit and goes into the shower. I make breakfast. I make pancakes because that's the easiest thing that I know how to make and Shuichi-san likes.

He gets out of the shower as soon as I put the pancakes on his plate. He looks at me with a smile that makes me blush.

As he sits down, I run into the shower. Once the curtain is closed and the water is on, I punch the wall. I never do something like that!

The insanity is going through my brain again. My palms are sweating. My heart is beating faster. I blush every time he smiles. I get nervous around him.

I think I'm in love with him. I think I'm falling; no I fell in love in Shuichi-san.

Damn! I punch the wall again. Why did I? I thought I hated him! Love and hate are a thin line.

Damn love. Damn hate. Damn confusion.

-There's the 5th chapter. I hope you liked it! Please review if you did! Or even if you didn't! Next chapter will be up soon!-


	6. Chapter 6

-I don't own Gravitation. Last chapter Suguru realized he was in love with Shuichi. Let's see what happens next.-

Chapter 6- Smile

I get out of the shower and put a towel around my waist. I go to look at Shuichi-san, still eating his breakfast. He looks so cute eating pancakes.

I go and put my clothes on. Then I go join the cute boy in my kitchen. He looks up at me and smiles with a mouth covered in syrup and crumbs. I take a napkin and wipe it off of his face. He thanks me with another childlike smile.

I pull up the chair next to him and start to eat my breakfast. I look at Shuichi-san as I eat the pancakes.

He looks at me and says, "These are really good!" Then he takes another bite.

I thank him. He smiles, his face has syrup on it again. I take his napkin and wipe it off. He welcomes my hand on his face. I think he's rubbing his face in my hand, but I can't see because the napkin is in the way.

After I remove the napkin I could see him still smiling at me. His childlike eyes are fixed upon my own. I have to look away from them to show them I'm not blushing. I look at the clock.

"We have to go." I say, "If we don't want to be late, we have to leave now." I look back at his eyes. He nods and gets his coat and gets mine as well

We walk outside. Shuichi-san puts his hand on mine. I get a small panic inside of me and I pull my hand away. I think he just rubbed his hand against mine. It was nothing more than an accident. Yeah!

I look at him. He's blushing a little. "I'm sorry." He says, "If you don't want to hold my hand it's fine."

I blush and get nervous. "Umm…."I stutter, "It's ok. I want to hold hands with you."

His hand comes back to mine. We walk down the street holding hands. Our fingers are entwined. It feels good being hand in hand with Shuichi-san.

When we walk into work our hands are still holding the others. Nakano-san looks at us with a weird look on his face. Instantly we let go of each other and look away blushing. Nakano-san smiles his evil smile of his.

Shuichi-san leaves the room. Nakano-san walks closer to me. I walk behind my piano, so there's that in between us.

"You and Shuichi…" he says, smiling. I hate that smile. "I never would have guessed."

I blush when I hear his name. "I wouldn't have guessed either." I reply to him.

His eyes are on my own. I blush a little more. "But I thought you hated him." he asks.

I'm starting to get a little angry. "I did." I say to him, "But now you're the one that I hate." I smile at him.

He smiles back, "And I hate you too."

Another dagger stabs me in the heart. Finally I got my answer. Nakano-san _hates _me! Nakano-san hates _me!!!_ I feel some tears come to my eyes, tears of anger of course. Damn him. Damn him!

My hands clench into fists. I can feel my nails digging into the skin of my palms. I wonder if it's going to draw blood.

I take my hands out of the fists and place them gently on the keyboard. Nakano-san is still looking at me with his damn eyes. I want him to stop. I don't look at his eyes.

Shuichi-san comes back into the room. I feel Nakano-san's eyes get off of me. I look at my new hope for love.

He has his goofy smile on, like he always does. He looks so cute with it on. I smile back at him. Meanwhile, Nakano-san is giving him a smile, as well.

Shuichi-san just waves at us. I run over to him before Nakano-san would have a chance to go to him. I get a hug from the boy.

K-san walks in and wants us to start practicing. We do it. I stare at Shuichi-san the whole time. I could tell Nakano-san is looking at both of us.

After practice is over Shuichi-san goes home and he promises me if Yuki-san is still mad, he'll come back to my house. I say that is alright. He gives me another hug and leaves me with a smile on his face. I smile back at him.

Nakano-san walks to me. I try to get away as fast as I can. I don't succeed. I have to talk to him now.

"Does Yuki know of the affair you're having?" he asks me with a devilish smile.

"It's not even an affair." I say blushing, "It's just a friendship that just started."

"It seems that you like him a lot." He says still with his wicked smile.

I blush more. If I did like him…" I say to him angrily, "It'll be none of your business. It's Shuichi-san's and my business. So stay out of it."

Nakano-san laughs, "You like him. I could tell by the way you're acting." He laughs some more.

Then I just leave. I don't need this from him. I could feel him smiling at me as I left.

-There's chapter 6! I hope you liked it! Please review! Chapter 7 will be up soon!-


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Gravitation. Last chapter Hiro found out that Suguru liked Shuichi. Will Hiro tell Shuichi or even worse Yuki? Let's find out.-

Chapter 7-I hate him…

I lay in my bed wondering if Nakano-san told

Shuichi-san yet. I just know he will tell him; that's just the guy he is.

Shuichi-san called me about an hour ago saying that Yuki-san isn't mad at him anymore. I hate him. If I had Shuichi-san as a lover I wouldn't throw him out of the house every time I got mad. I would treat him right.

I'm just wondering what has gotten into Nakano-san this past week. It's been a week since it has happened? Wow… Wait a minute… I forgot that he got back together with Ayaka. I'm guessing she changed him. Ayaka dig her claws into Nakano-san and changed him to be the ass he is now. Maybe I should slay that dragon, and everything would be back to normal. The people in the village she rules will dance in the streets in joy. Nakano-san would be mine again.

No, I don't want Nakano-san. I want Shuichi-san now. Shuichi-san is much cuter than Nakano-san ever was. But Nakano-san has a really good body. Shuichi-san wants love in the long run and that's a good thing. But he has Yuki-san…

I'm guessing I have no hope with Shuichi-san. He's too much in love with Yuki-san. I could never win against him. I'm just a little boy and he's such a… man.

I should just give up on love all together. Neither of the men I like will ever love me. Shuichi-san I like; Nakano-san is an ass.

And even if I go to a bar, looking for a new guy, I won't find one. They probably want that sexy boy dancing in the middle of the room. They won't want a boy sitting alone in the corner, drinking a diet coke, wearing a sweater vest. They won't want me.

I'm not going to the bar. I'm not having that heartbreak of liking a guy for a minute. Eye flirting with him a little bit, then he goes off with a better looking guy. I'm not having that heartbreak, no matter how small it is.

I hate Nakano-san. He did this to me. I'm in shambles, while he's having a good time with Ayaka, doing whatever they do.

That damn dragon and her master. No, she's the master; he's the one with the dog collar and the leash. She's the one that changed him. She's the one that made him this way.

Or maybe I'm to blame. Maybe I wasn't his type. Maybe I did something wrong. Maybe I was the one that make him breakup with me. But what did I do?

I still lay on my bed thinking of these things. Then my phone rings. It is Yuki-san. Panic wells up inside of me. Is he coming to kick my ass?

"Suguru-kun." He says in his raspy voice. That voice scares me and the tone of it is worse.

"Yes sir." I say in a scared little voice.

"Shuichi said that he borrowed some clothes from you." He says in a caring voice.

I'm relieved. He's not going to kill me after all. "Yes, he left some clothes here too. I washed them for him." I say back.

"That's good. He'll bring them back tomorrow." He says.

"I'll bring his clothes back too." I say, I'm ready to hang up.

"And Suguru-kun." He says.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"I think it's adorable that you have a crush on my boy. And if you go with him and break his heart, I'm going to have to kill you. You understand?" he says in that caring voice again.

I can't speak… Nakano-san told him. "Yeah…" is all I could say.

"Bye." He says hanging up.

I hang up the phone after I realize he's gone.

Nakano-san told him? I wonder if Shuichi-san knows. I'll be mortified if he does. Work will become really awkward. Everyone will know. K-san will laugh at me. Nakano-san is already laughing at me.

Damn him. Damn Nakano-san. Why did he have to change into an ass? Why? If things become too awkward, I think I'll have to leave the band. They could always get another keyboardist. I'll just do what I always wanted to do. Play classical music. I'll go to college for music. And maybe even become a piano teacher.

Despite all the drama, I love my band. I like the people in it, minus Nakano-san (cuz he's an ass), and K-san (he just scares me).

Damn Nakano-san. Why did he have to ruin everything? Why?

-There's the chapter. Yuki does know that Suguru likes Shuichi. But does Shuichi know? Find out next chapter. If you liked this one please review! Next one will be up soon!-


	8. Chapter 8

-I don't own Gravitation. So last chapter, Hiro told Yuki that Suguru likes Shuichi. And poor Suguru is confused. Let's see if Shuichi knows the secret. –

Chapter 8- Idiot

So, he doesn't know. Well, know yet at least. I asked him if Nakano-san had said anything to him, when we were giving each other our clothes back. He said that he didn't say anything to him. That's a good thing. But that was a stupid thing to do. Now Shuichi-san is giving me weird looks from across the room. I'm thinking he can guess it now.

Damn, I'm such an idiot! He probably would have told me if Nakano-san had said something to him. Then I could have denied it. But I probably would have given it away anyway. Ugh!!! I'm such an idiot!!!

I just got another weird look from Shuichi-san. It's not an "I hate you look". It's not an "I'm awkward around you look either." It's kind of a smile. I blush. Damn his smiles. I thought I had already giving up on love. But it's a hard thing to give up on, especially if the guy is a person you have to see every day. You have to see his cute smile every day. Hear his sweet voice every day. Love sucks.

He smiles at me again. This time I decide to just look him in the eyes and smile back. He smiles wider at me. I see Nakano-san look at both of us and smiling himself. I blush again. I feel like an idiot.

K-san looks at all of us and smiles while he's polishing his gun. How does he get past security? Sakano-san is smiling too, he's drinking his coffee. I guess everyone is happy today. But why? I think of the obvious reason. Of course. I feel like an idiot for not seeing it sooner.

When practice is over, Nakano-san smiles at me and mouths "I hate you." I do the same, except I put a "too" at the end. His smile gets bigger. Mine does too. Shuichi-san just looks at us, confused.

We just look into each other's eyes smiling for a while. Now K-san and Sakano-san is looking at us, too. I guess everyone feels like an idiot, because they have no idea what's going on. I have no idea either.

I blush and turn away from him. I get my coat and put it on and leave. My mind is filled with rage at him. I push the button for the elevator to come. Shuichi-san runs up to me.

"Can you tell me what happened there?" he asks me.

I look at him and tell him, "I have no idea. I think it was most likely a staring contest."

Shuichi-san looks at me weird. "Really?" he says, "I thought it was something else."

I give him the same look. "What could it have been?" I ask him.

Shuichi-san blushes and laughs "I don't know… _Something…_"

I get it. I feel like an idiot again. Everyone was staring because they thought something was going on between us, again.

"No!" I say, "No, no, no. We just said that we hated each other and then we just got caught in each other's evil glare."

Shuichi-san is giving me that cute confused look again. "That's all?" he says.

"Yes." I say nodding. Then I realize that I'm blushing. I touch my face and feel its warmth.

Shuichi-san is looking into my eyes. He puts his hand on my hand on my face. I blush more. I think he may kiss me again.

Something inside me panics. The elevator door opens. I run out of his reach and into the open door. I push the button to close the door quick. Before Shuichi-san realizes what has happened, the door closes and starts to go down.

I lean against the wall and sigh. I forgot my music. I don't care because I'm out of there.

The elevator stops at the ground floor and I walk out of it. Yuki-san is there. I think he's waiting for Shuichi-san. I panic again. He just looks at me and smiles.

I just walk past him calmly before he can say anything to me. When I'm finally outside, I sigh again. I thank God this day is over.

-There's chapter 8. I got sick with a cold in the middle of writing this, and I am still getting over it. So, if you like this chapter please review! I'll update soon!!!-


	9. Chapter 9

-I don't own Gravitation. The four words that I always say at the beginning of a new chapter. Let's see what happens in this chapter.-

Chapter 9- Daily Routine

My alarm clock screams at me to get up. I want to call in sick, but I know that I can't. I have a big day ahead of me.

I get up out of my bed and start to do my daily routine. I take out my clothes that I picked out the night before. I head into the shower, wash my hair and myself. I get out of the shower and go into the kitchen in my bathrobe.

I make myself tea. I eat a bowl of corn flakes, nothing with chocolate and marshmallows in it. I read the paper to see what's going on in the world. Sometimes I read it to see if there are any stories about Bad Luck, but none since Nakano-san and I broke up. Surprisingly, the media didn't even cover that!

After my breakfast, I go back into the bathroom and brush my teeth. Then I get dressed in my room. I brush my hair. I put on some cologne. I get my music, put on my coat and head out of the door.

I go to my work and wish everyone a good morning on the offices on the first floor. I go into the elevator and get off when it stops.

I go to either the conference or practice room. Today it's the practice room. When I walk in my worst enemy is there.

"Well, hello Fujisaki." He says with that evil grin.

"Hey, Nakano." I say back smiling at him.

We stare each other down. We look at each other smiling angrily at the other.

"I hate you." I say to him.

"I hate you too." He says back.

"Well, I hate you more." I answer.

"No I'm the one that hate you more." He replies.

"If it's one person that hates the other more it's me."

"No I hate you more."

"I hate you more than anything."

"I bet I hate you more than that."

"I will take that bet, because I'll win, because I hate you more."

Nakano just looks me. I think he ran out of things to say. He just has his evil grin on.

"Oh yeah, that's what you think." He says after thirty seconds of thinking.

I smile big at him and say, "I win." Then I walk away.

I look back and Nakano has a look of shock on his face. "Only this round." He shouts at me.

I let out a small giggle. He's just being pathetic now. I go to find Shuichi-san.

"What's the smile for?" he asks.

"Nakano is an idiot. I should call him Bakano from now on." I say still in my happy mood.

Shuichi-san looks at me confused. Maybe I shouldn't call him 'Bakano'. "What happened?" he asks.

"We were fighting about who hates the other more." I laugh, "I totally won."

Shuichi-san looks at me confused again. "That's not in your character." He says.

It isn't in my character, at all, for me to be fighting, especially, over something like over how much I hate a guy and if he hates me back more. I'm too mature for stuff like that.

Nakano just walks past us. I stick my tongue out at him. He does the same. Shuichi-san sees this and looks at me disappointedly. Did I really do something wrong?

K-san says that we should get to practicing, or he's going to blow our heads off. I can't tell if he's having a bad day, or a really good one. He threatens us with a gun on both occasions. When he doesn't do it, I usually worry.

The next part of my routine is being with the band. We usually either have a meeting about sales, a concert or the next cd, or we practice. Today is a day that we get to practice.

I stand at my usual spot behind my keyboard. I touch the smooth keys and make music. Shuichi-san sings. Nakano plays his guitar.

I stare at the man with the guitar. What did I ever see in him? I look at Shuichi-san. I think he's a little mad at me for being childish.

I actually don't know why I'm acting like this. I just this feeling that's a mixer of hate and wanting to make his life hell. This is the first time that I did anything like this.

I think I just snapped. I think I'm going insane. That's why I'm like this. That's why I like Shuichi-san, after I swore to myself I hated him. That's why I'm acting like a child.

Nakano sticks his tongue out at me. I do the same. Shuichi-san gives another disappointed look.

Why is Shuichi-san mad at me? He's childish all the time. He cries over little things and clings on to his boyfriend every day.

I pause. I forgot for a second he already has a boyfriend. A little sadness sweeps over me. Then I get over it. I also forgot I gave up on this stupid little thing called love. Well, at least for a little while.

I look at Sakano-san; I could go out with him. No, I can't. He's so much in love with my cousin. And I'm not even considering K-san, and plus he has a movie star wife.

I sigh. Damn, I think I played the wrong note. I want to cry, but I can't. I'm not crying in front of this many people. I hardly ever cried in front of Nakano, even when we were going out. The only one of these guys I cried in front of was Shuichi-san.

Oh well. This is part of my daily routine. I look at Shuichi-san and get depressed because I know he'll never leave Yuki-san for me. I get angry when I look at Nakano.

After practice, I go home, like I do every day. I practice by myself for a little while. I make myself some dinner and eat it, while watching TV. I take a shower and change into my pajamas. Then I watch some more TV and maybe a movie.

When it's 10 o'clock, I go into the bathroom and brush my teeth. Then I go to bed and wake up the next morning to start it all over again.

I notice, the next day, there's a new addition to my daily routine. The little fight with Nakano every morning over who hates the other more. He wins today, but I'll win tomorrow. I don't really care if it seems childish to do this. It's kind of fun.

-This was a weird chapter… but if you like it, or hate it please review!!! The next one will be up shortly!-


	10. Chapter 10

-I don't own Gravitation. Last chapter Suguru and Hiro starting fighting each other about how hates the other more. Let's see what happens in this chapter.-

Chapter 10-Competion is gone.

Shuichi-san is telling me the news. I feel bad, but I'm somewhat happy. Yuki-san dumped him.

Shuichi-san came to my apartment with nowhere else to go, with his bag and he was crying. I had to let the poor boy in. Without his umbrella walking in the rain crying. He looked pathetic.

He now has his head in my lap, he's still crying. I pet his head. I couldn't be happier, and I feel horrible about it.

I should make my move much later, after he's calmed down. Maybe in a few days, he'll see how good I am for him. I smile, knowing he's not looking at me and this boy might be mine soon.

I pat his head some more. I remember how Yuki-san dumps him, and then takes him back a lot, but hopefully he'll come to me on the rebound, and there is no more Yuki-san. I laugh a little in my head.

He's talking about how much he love Yuki-san, I feel so bad. He really loves him. But Yuki-san's an ass. He should be with me, I'll treat him right.

I offer the heartbroken boy some food. He asks if I have any ice cream. I say no. I hardly have any sweets in my apartment, that's why I'm so skinny.

So I go out to get ice cream and Shuichi-san's needs. He didn't want to leave the apartment. He just gave me a list of things he wanted and I get to go out.

When I come back Shuichi-san is still crying and lying on the couch, right where I left him. I smile and shut the door.

I put the bag on the counter and get the ingredients for an ice cream sundae out. I get a couple big bowls and spoons out too. We're having a night of depression I guess.

I put all of the things on the coffee table and hand Shuichi-san a spoon. He gives me sad little thanks. I say that he's welcome.

I open the ice cream, vanilla of course. I look at all the toppings I bought. Shuichi-san is putting all of them on his sundae. I decide to go for it and put some on mine too.

Shuichi-san licks his spoon after each bite. I blush at that. It reminds me of something else. I try to focus on my cold ice cream, to stop thinking of my hot face.

He looks at me and I look at him. He has some ice cream on his face, not just some a lot. I lean over and lick it off of his face. He just looks at me after I do it. I blush and look away. "I'm sorry." I whisper.

He just blinks. Then he smiles. "You know you could have just given me a napkin." He says.

I blush some more. "Yeah, I should of." I say back.

Then we both start laughing. He started first, and then I joined in. I'm so glad he didn't get upset about that.

We go to bed after our sundaes. Shuichi-san is going to sleep in his boxers and undershirt again. I decide that I should too, just to try it out. We both go into my bed. Shuichi-san snuggles his head into my chest. I put my arm around him. I go to sleep feeling his warmth.

The next morning, Shuichi-san and I go to work, holding hands again. We see the back of Nakano, so I decide to bug him.

"Hey Nakano!" I say. He turns around and he looks depressed. I decide to be nice and not bug him. "What's wrong?" I ask.

"Ayaka and I broke up." He says sadly.

How odd… two break ups within twenty four hours. Today I think is going to be a really depressing day at work.

Shuichi-san is still holding my hand. Nakano sees this and grabs on to my other hand. I blush. He just smiles. Shuichi-san gets a little upset.

Sakano-san comes to tell us to come into the conference room. I don't think he noticed us holding hands. We still did as we try to walk through the door. We have a little trouble, but then we decide to walk in one by one.

We sit at the table. All three of us are in a row; I'm in the middle. We are still holding hands. I have no idea why we are doing this, but I'm so happy because I'm close to the two guys that I like. I mean… I don't like Nakano, but it's fun to hold his hand.

I just let go of Nakano's hand. I see that his face has fallen. I pick up his hand and hold it again.

"Big news!" K-san says, "Everyone's dumped! The tabloids found out that Hiro and Fujisaki-kun broke up. Then yesterday, they caught the huge fight between Yuki-san and Shuichi. They're starting to go crazy. And record sales are going up!"

The media found out about Nakano and me? That took about a month and a half. Then they found out about Shuichi-san and Yuki-san the night it happened? I think it's because he's the lead singer and he's a writer, and Nakano and I are just the backup.

Sakano-san is keeping his head down. I'm guessing he's going to go spinning into the wall any second now, crying and saying how bad of a Sakano he is. GOD… why doesn't K-san actually threaten to shoot him for a change? Or better yet, just shoot him. His obnoxious masochistic bouts of self pity are only funny so many times. Thankfully he keeps his composure and just weeps softly. Still want K-san to shoot him, though.

I always wondered how we ever got anywhere having that sad sack as a producer. Seems like the entire record label should have gone bankrupt just employing him. Even if he was a coffee boy.

I'm so mad about the media finding out. Doesn't it have better things to do than to follow musicians and take their picture with no makeup on or with their lovers? Damn the media. But then again, K-san purposely leaks these stories out to keep us in the top 10. They may be up every celebrity's butt, but that's how a lot of people get famous. That's what happened to us, after all.

Wait a minute… Since the media didn't know of the breakup until recently, and if K-san _did_ leak it that means K-san didn't realize this until recently as well.

I look at the gun freak. He's such an idiot if he didn't realize for a month and a half that two of the band members have ended their romantic affair. I wonder what took him so long to figure it out.

After the meeting, all three of us, Shuichi-san, Nakano and I go out of the room holding hands. I think K-san has noticed this.

"Hey." He says to us, "Are you guys in a threesome or something?"

We pause and look back at him. I've never thought of that. Then I think of what the media might do if they had a story like this, sometimes I just don't trust K-san.

"No." I say to him, "We're just all best friends."

I look at both at them and they both smile. I'm friends with both of them.

K-san says "Oh." I could tell he is disappointed. He wants to make more money off of it.

So, then all three of us go out for a drink, to celebrate the single life. We laugh and kampai. The single life is great because now I could have either of these guys.

-There's the 10th chapter! If you liked it review! The next chapter is the last one! And there is a couple getting together, but who is it going to be? It'll be up soon!!!-


	11. Chapter 11

-I don't own Gravitation. So this is the last chapter of the story. I hope you enjoy it.-

Chapter 11- A Couple

It's been about a week since Shuichi-san has been living at my apartment. It's been well, alright I guess.

We sleep in the same bed cuddling each other. I cook him his meals (I let him cook once and he almost caused a fire and he burnt everything, then he cried). We cuddle while watching TV. We walk to work hand in hand. I think he likes me, but I don't want to ask him. I can still see he's still hurt by Yuki-san.

Nakano-san is being nicer to me. We don't have our daily fights anymore. He smiles and wishes me a good morning. I'm guessing him and I are friends now.

I think K-san thinks there's something going on between Shuichi-san and I. Nothing really has happened yet. We just sleep in the same bed and hold hands sometimes, that's about it. But K-san looks at us all suspicious, waiting for something to happen. I think for us to kiss or something, so he could take a picture of it and give it to the media. I really don't trust this guy, but he is a good manager.

Shuichi-san is staring at me during the meeting we are having. K-san is staring at him, staring at me. I look over at Nakano-san; he's staring at me too. I get nervous and blush a little. I look at Sakano-san, who is talking about the new album's sales.

Shuichi's hand is on mine under the table. I like the feeling of his hand on mine. I hold his tighter. I look over at his smile. He squeezes my hand lightly.

Then he licks his lips. I look away and blush. Nakano-san licks his lips too, I guess to make fun of Shuichi-san. Then K-san caught both of them.

"Wow." He says, "Everyone wants Suguru-kun."

I blush some more. Damn manager. Why did he have to see them do it to me why? "Can we please get back to the subject at hand, whatever it was?" I say blushing.

"Yes, of course." Sakano-san says. Then he talks about the sales again.

I give Shuichi-san a look like "never do that again in a meeting please." He nods understandingly.

I don't know if he wanted to tease me with that, or to tell me he wants something more. I blush some more at that thought. I look over at him. He's looking over at me and smiling. That looks like a dirty smile. Oh Shuichi-san. I smile the same smile back at him. Nakano-san just looks at the both of us. I think he might think something is going on between us too. I kind of wish what everyone thinks about him and I is true.

After work, Shuichi-san and I go home, holding hands again.

"Why exactly did you do that?" I ask him.

"Do what?" he says innocently.

"Lick your lips in the middle of the middle of the meeting?" I ask again.

Shuichi-san blushes and makes an innocent face. "Ummm." He says holding my hand tighter, "I just wanted to."

I look at him. I blush a little myself. I still didn't get a straight answer. But his face doesn't look like he was just teasing me. He looks like he's… embarrassed about something.

We get into the house. Shuichi-san goes and sits on the couch. Then he motions for me to come sit next to him.

I take off my coat and sit next to him on the couch. He puts his hands on top of mine. "I need to tell you something really important." He says. His hands move to my chest.

Oh my God! Is this the confession I have been waiting for. His fingers are playing with the buttons on my shirt. My breath gets harder. "Alright."I say back to him, "Tell me."

The top button is undone. "I…" he starts, "Don't think Yuki is coming back to me. What I have done was bad. But, I think… I found something better." The second button is unfastened.

"What did you find that is better?" I ask. I know that the answer must be me, as the third button gets unbuttoned.

"You have been so kind to me for the past week. And I've had a lot of fun with you." He says as he undoes the fourth, "Do you have fun with me too?"

"Yes." I reply blushing like crazy. "I have lots of fun with you."

Shuichi-san smiles at me as he unbuttons the final button. After the shirt is open, he puts his hand on my naked chest. His eyes meet mine. His hand goes lower. I blush even more.

I hear my pants unzip. Shuichi-san's face comes closer to mine. The kiss, the kiss that seals us as a couple is coming. His lips come closer and closer.

"I really…" Shuichi-san says as his warm breath comes onto my skin.

"Yeah?" I say back to him, as my breath gets deeper.

His lips almost reach mine. "I really… really… want… to…"

There's a knock at the door. My heart stops. Shuichi-san stops and pulls his face away. He sits in the place he was before, with his hands in his lap. I'm going to kill whoever it is.

I open the door. It's Yuki-san. He's holding flowers and he has a miserable look on his face. A part of me wants to shut the door, but he looks so pathetic.

"Who is it?" Shuichi-san asks me peeping his head over the couch.

"It's Yuki-san." I say. I knew this was too good to be true. I finally get to be with Shuichi-san, but who is it to interrupt us but whoever than his lover with flowers and an apology. I should have known better than to trust fate.

Shuichi-san gets up from the couch and walks over. I get out of the way.

Then Yuki-san gets down on his knees and begs for forgiveness. I'm trying not to watch or listen. I look at the clock on my wall as Yuki-san talks.

Yuki-san says something about being sorry, and waiting to marry him. That's what the whole fight was about any way, Yuki-san not wanting to commit.

Shuichi-san forgives him and jumps into his arms. They kiss in an adorable, nauseating way.

After the kiss, Yuki-san looks over his shoulder and winks. After that he tells me, "You might want to zip up your pants, Suguru-kun."

I look down and blush. Then I turn around and zip them up.

The couple leaves. I try and figure out Yuki-san was trying to tell me with his smile. I understand now that he… faked it. He faked the whole thing to get Shuichi-san back! That bastard! But him faking it means that he really does care for Shuichi-san. But that is still no excuse to simulate a confession!

I get so mad that I fall onto my couch and cry. My anger, frustration and sadness come out at once. They combine to make a mix of crying and a little bit of screaming. I scream into my throw pillow so no one could hear me.

When my little fit is nearing an end, my tears almost gone, the phone rings. My fit ends then. I wipe my eyes and pick it up.

"Hey, Suguru-kun." Nakano-san says on the other end, "I just remembered I forgot something at your house."

I try my hardest to sound like I normally do and like I haven't been crying. I answer "Yeah, what is it? I'll give it to you in work tomorrow."

"It's my guitar strings." He says back.

"Aren't they important? How come you remembered just now, after such a long time?" I respond slightly confused.

"Umm," he says, "I just broke a string. And after I looked for it for a little while, I remembered it was at your house."

"Uh huh." I reply.

"Yeah, so I need to come now and get them." He tells me.

"Can't you buy new ones?" I ask him. I really don't want him to come over and see me like this. He's going to laugh at me.

"I could, but that was almost a full pack. And the store that sells them is closed, and I really need them now." He answers back.

"Alright." I say a little frustrated, "Come and get them."

"Ok, I'll be there in a few minutes." He says. Then he hangs up.

I put the phone back into its cradle. He's coming over in a little while, so I have to get rid of the evidence of me crying. I wipe my eyes again. I go into the bathroom and put water on my face. I find a brush and brush my hair. Then I find his strings.

I sit back on the couch and button up my shirt. There's a knock at the door and I know that it is him.

I get up and answer the door. I hand him the strings without even looking at him. He hands me back something too. I look. It's roses. The same thing Yuki-san gave Shuichi-san. I think something funny is going on here…

"Suguru-kun, I miss you... a lot." Nakano-san says, "It will make me the happiest man ever if you take me back."

I know he is faking it. I think he and Yuki-san planned this whole thing to try and get things back to normal. I kind of like being single. And plus didn't I give up on love, a couple weeks ago, then again ten minutes ago?

I look into his eyes and say, "No." I hand him back his flowers and I shut the door in his face.

He knocks it. "Suguru-kun?" He says. I lock the door. He knocks it again and repeats "Suguru-kun?"

I stand against the door. I listen to him call my name over and over again. I smile. I'm not letting him into my heart again.

I walk over to my couch and turn on the TV, do drown out the noise of course. He's still knocking and saying my name. He seems so committed to this little act.

"Suguru-kun, please." He starts to say now. "Please Suguru-kun."

I turn the television louder. If this is an act, I'm going to torture him by not answering the door until he gives up and tells me it's a lie.

There's a little silence. Then my phone rings, I look on the caller ID and it's him. I don't pick it up. I put the TV even louder. I think he's about to crack. The phone is ringing and he's knocking at the door. He's asking me to open the door. I laugh at him.

The phone stops ringing. There's more silence. I put my TV on mute. I hear footsteps walking away. He gave up and is now going home. I smile and turn the TV off.

I open the door to see if his gone. He's on his knees in front of the door. He tricked me!

Nakano-san is holding the flowers up high and he has tears in his eyes. "Please Suguru-kun." He says, "I want to be yours again. I love you."

That broke my shell that I was trying to create. I force myself to rebuild it by saying, "My answer is a no. I told you that all ready."

I'm about to shut the door, and he grabs my leg. This is a pathetic excuse for a man. I shake my head and smile.

"If you really love me, prove it to me." I say.

He goes silent. I smile and say, "I thought so."

"Please, Suguru-kun. I really do love you. The past couple months have been hell. Please take me back." He says.

"Yeah, they have been hell, because you were the one that dumped me!" I shout at him, I can't believe I'm losing my temper, "Now you are the one crying that _you_ want _me _back. I think that's pathetic."

He's quiet again. He stands up and apologizes. He hands me the flowers and leaves.

The moment that he left me the first time hits me in the face again. He's leaving me again. And I don't know if he's going to come back. But is it for the better? I remember all the good times I had with him. I really do love him; I just don't want to get hurt again.

He's pushing the "down" button for the last time. He's waiting for the elevator for the last time.

I drop my flowers; I can't have him out of my life again. I just can't. Even though we still see each other in the band, it'll be awkward again. I don't want that to happen again.

Tear fall from my eyes. "Hiro-san!" I cry.

He looks back at me confused. I run towards him. He opens his arms and I run in. I rub my face into his chest stealing the smell of him. My tears wet his shirt. His hand is touching my head.

"Never leave me again please." I say, "Promise me that and I'll be yours forever."

He lifts my head with his finger. He puts his face close to mine. His warm breathe is felt on my skin. He says "I promise that I will never leave you again. Will you make the same promise for me?"

"I promise that I will never leave you Nakano Hiro-san."I say back to him.

Our lips reach each other. Our tongues also meet and dance in the other's mouth.

After our kiss is over, I hold him in my arms, knowing now that he'll never leave me. I smile at him. I look in his eyes and kiss his lips again. Then we go back to my apartment, and shut the door.

-There's the end. It's much longer and more dramatic than I expected it to be. If you like it, hate it or whatever, please review!!!-


End file.
